


Just Like Fire

by ScripturientScorpion



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gratuitous metaphors, Implied Relationships, Implied abuse, M/M, Manipulation, One Shot, lolix, nothing specific is really mentioned or goes into detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripturientScorpion/pseuds/ScripturientScorpion
Summary: Felix is fire.  It doesn’t matter what name he goes by, this fact does not change.





	Just Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around on my computer since August 2016 and I've never put it up anywhere, so here ya go. Thank you for reading!

Isaac is fire.

The moment that he opens his mouth for the first time, that’s all that Sam can think. He blows hot air out with every word- and there are a lot of them. He breathes smoke and laughs embers. And when he sees Isaac take a life for the first time? He swears he can see the fires of hell in his sharp smile.

Isaac is fire, Sam thinks. A flame at the end of a candlewick, too long and too thin for its container, flickering and crackling quietly, but nonetheless constantly. After the war, he disappears into the air like smoke.

Until Mason brings them together. And in some sick, twisted fashion, Isaac lights up everything around them, even if for the briefest of moments. Every job they do is to better the city, to help undo the shit that had taken it over in the aftermath of war. He melts and manipulates those around him- “the people person” he calls himself. Sam can’t help but roll his eyes, thankful that he knows what Isaac is really like and how he twists people to his will.

Felix is fire.  It doesn’t matter what name he goes by, this fact does not change. He chooses orange, bright and eye-catching, as his color. From the moment they met, it was always obvious how much he craved attention. For all eyes and ears to be trained to him, hanging on every word that dropped from his thin lips, for a sharp smile to be shot their way. Eager to be burned. Felix’s need for control is all-consuming, like a wildfire, and it falls into hands easily.

Sam finds it all extremely unnecessary. Get the job done. There’s no need for theatrics or so many words, so many gestures. So many chances to slip up. He chooses something starkly different from the inferno- green. Locus.

Jobs fly by. They burn through them like they were nothing. And then there was the mess with Lozano. And it’s during the call to the father, to Reuben Lozano, that Locus sees how far-reaching the orange is in Felix. He listens as he negotiates, his words smooth like melted wax. And when Lozano interrupts him, Locus realizes that he had been listening almost too intently, drawn in like he’d seen others be. Drawn in by the heat.

Felix is a volcano when he loses control. Over a situation, over a person- it doesn’t matter. The call goes badly, and he erupts lava into the receiver, molten rock and spitfire flowing off his tongue.

And well, the three of them remember how well that night went. By far better than expected.

Felix never stops being fire.

Years later, Locus finds embers in the pit of his stomach. Lava in his veins. Where there had previously been naught but cool waters and ice was a bloom of flame- and he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind when Felix finally- _finally_ \- slashes sparks onto his lips, into his mouth. He hungrily accepts the wildfire that Felix traces down his back and through his hair, breathes in the smoke he pants into his neck, laughs into the humid air around them, moans into his mouth.

And it’s cold on Chorus without Felix by his side. But he can still hear him in his ear. Still hears the candlewick crackling as they create a firestorm on the planet.

Felix is fire. But he’s terrified of ice- of _him_. Because he fears what he can’t control. What he can’t melt down into something he can mold to his liking. Locus finds that the embers in his stomach have burned ulcers into his organs, that the lava in his veins has scorched him from the inside out.

And he suddenly can’t recognize himself.

At the end of everything, Felix is fire, leaving a trail of ash as he falls.

Locus uses ice to soothe the burns, mottled flesh and scars.

Felix was fire and some days, Locus shivers.


End file.
